


Late Night Thoughts

by Lightning515



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: A look into Reborn’s life, ten years after the Arcobaleno Arc.





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaiiKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/gifts).



Reborn yawned as he set down the book he was reading, stretching tired limbs after staying in the same position for too long. Currently he was sitting on Tsuna’s bed, back propped up with pillows and sheets bunched up at the foot of the bed. He had long since shrugged off his jacket and tie, leaving him in a yellow dress shirt and black slacks. His fedora was resting on the side table next to him, Leon curled up next to it as usual.

The hitman glanced at the clock located next to his fedora as he picked up the book again; it was almost 4 am. When he came back from his mission around midnight, he found Tsuna working tirelessly through piles of paperwork. Not wanting to disturb the current Vongola boss for long, Reborn gave a brief report regarding the success of his mission before heading off to rest in Tsuna’s room. 

His gaze drifted around the room until he saw a picture of everyone on a dresser across the room, taken not long after the Arcobaleno battles. If someone had told him that a wimpy teenager in Namimori would be the one to break the curse placed on him many years ago, he wouldn’t believe them. 

And yet, here he is, back in his full adult glory thanks to the said wimpy teenager. It’s as if the whole ordeal had never happened, as if he didn’t spend a good portion of his life trapped in the body of an infant. 

He had Tsuna to thank for that.   

… Well, actually he had Tsuna to thank for a lot more as well. True to his word, Tsuna had taken the mantle of Vongola Decimo and reformed the whole organization back to its vigilante roots. The whole mafia world had been taken by storm, not ready for such changes to be enacted on such a large scale. Tsuna tackled the task with such ferocity that a majority of the mafia soon submitted to the Vongola. Those that continued to oppose them were removed without a second thought. 

(Tsuna had personally made sure that the Estraneo and anyone following their footsteps were wiped from the planet.)

Not only that, but Tsuna got him to swear loyalty and put a halt to his freelance days. Only those that knew Tsuna and Reborn personally weren’t surprised; the rest of the underground was shocked that a mere 24 year old managed to get the World’s Greatest Hitman to swear loyalty to him (though he had practically done it since Tsuna was 16). 

It was cheesy to admit, but Tsuna had also given him a place to belong and call home. For the longest time, the Arcobaleno were nothing more than mere acquaintances and the Vongola was just a regular client he took requests from. After meeting Tsuna, the only one that accepted him and his dark past without hesitation, the Vongola became more than a client and the Arcobaleno became more like reliable companions. He started caring for them, rather than always thinking about himself and his own survival. 

Heh, he really had gotten soft, hadn’t he. 

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the door to the bedroom opening and Tsuna making his way inside with a yawn. Reborn grinned, lowering his book to greet Tsuna. “Finally done for the night?”

Tsuna groaned, dragging a hand through his hair as he slips off his shoes and throws his jacket onto a nearby chair. “It would be  _ great _ if we went just  _ one week _ without something in the mansion getting destroyed. Is that so much to ask for?” he grumbled, tugging at his tie to loosen it. 

Reborn chuckled, scooting over to give Tsuna space to climb onto the bed with him. He picked up his book again, not really concentrating on the written words. “You could always give the paperwork to the one that caused it.” 

Tsuna flopped onto the available space, cheek pressed against the mattress as he turned to face Reborn.

“Kyouya won’t do it; he’s too busy with The Foundation. Mukuro won’t even look at it and I can’t have Chrome doing all that paperwork for him. Onii-san has his hands full with the medical ward, Lambo has school, and Hayato and Takeshi have other, more pressing responsibilities to worry about.” He sighs, before sliding upwards so that he can lay his head on Reborn’s chest. Reborn doesn’t even look down as he wraps his arm around Tsuna, pulling him closer and finding comfort in his warmth. 

(His arm will probably fall asleep and start going numb from the lack of blood circulation but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now.)

“Hmm. Do I need to teach them another lesson?” 

Tsuna lifted his head off Reborn’s chest, eyes wide open in mild horror before glaring at the hitman. “Don’t you dare. That just creates more damages which means  _ even more paperwork _ .” He lowered his head back onto Reborn’s chest, eyes slipping shut from exhaustion. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Reborn looks down at Tsuna. The Vongola boss was fast asleep, hands curled loosely in Reborn’s shirt and mouth slightly open. Reborn put down the book on the side table, making sure to note the page he left off on, before reaching over to poke Tsuna in the cheek. “Hey. You still need to brush your teeth.” Tsuna’s response was a slight pout of his cheeks and the tightening of his grip on Reborn’s shirt before cuddling closer to said hitman. 

Reborn sighs as he maneuvers both of them so that they were both laying on the bed. He smiles fondly at Tsuna, the one who completely changed his life, as he throws the bed sheets over both of them. It wasn’t long before Reborn also drifted off, joining Tsuna in the world of dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me :)


End file.
